


Kangaroos in Greece

by h0peless_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is gay for Sara's abs, F/F, Fluff, aren't we all, have you seen Caity Lotz?, some Kangaroo fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: "You came all the way here just to give this back to me?"





	Kangaroos in Greece

Prompt: “You came all this way to give it back to me?”

 

Athens, Greece. 2002  
Kangaroos, which most certainly do not belong in Greece, had wreaked havoc in the middle of a church service and were currently being wrestled through a time portal to Australia by the Legends with a little help from Ava.

Ava, who had been about to shower when the Legends had requested back-up, was clad in a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse with her hair down. Far from her usual Time Bureau pantsuit for sure, but when Sara said she needed to come “right now!” she didn’t hesitate and threw on the closest clothes to her. Ava walked through the portal as she gathered her loose hair into her hands. Reaching for a hair tie, her fingers grazed across bare wrists. Ava sighed. Fighting with her hair always ended two ways. One, she choked on a mouthful, or two, she was blinded by her locks and her opponent gained the upper hand. Looking around the church, Ava locked on the blonde beauty that had captured her attention more often than not over the past few months. Although this time Ava wasn’t seeking her out for her attention. Her eyes roamed down from Sara’s face to her wrists. Bingo! A single brown hair tie.

“Sara!” Ava called. The captain whipped her head around, a smile gracing her features as she locked eyes with Ava. Ava’s heart fluttered slightly at the sight before her. Sara, in denim shorts and a white lace top, fitting effortlessly into the Greece aesthetic.

“Can I borrow that hair tie please. I forgot to grab one before I left my place.” Ava asked, walking over to Sara.

The blonde warrior smirked before twisting the elastic off her wrist. As their fingers touched, the pair felt a shock to through their hands, a common side effect of travelling through time portals but it made their hearts race nonetheless.

“As long as you give it back to me, Sharpie. That’s my favourite hair tie.” Ava blushed at the nickname before thanking Sara and joining the fight against a rather aggressive mob of Kangaroos and a time portal that they were impressively skilled at avoiding.

 

Two days later, Sara was punching a bag in the Waverider gym when Gideon’s voice interrupted the bass-heavy music.

“Captain Lance, you are receiving an incoming video call from Director Sharpe.”

“Put her through please Gideon.” Sara spoke to the ceiling, forever assuming that was where Gideon was.

“Captain, are you healing well from the anachronism the other day?” 

“All healed, Aves. Nothing like a magical ship to heal a kick to the ribs from a Roo.” Sara grimaced as she recalled the pain that rattled through her body.

“Right. I forgot Gideon could do that.” Ava fumbled, looking down.

“I uh- I see you found a hair tie this morning.” Sara laughed. 

Ava looked up, panic flashing across her face.

“Sara, I’m so sorry! I forgot to give it back!”

Before Sara could protest, Ava ended the video transmission and portaled into the gym, blushing as she realised Sara was only in a sports bra and leggings – something the video call hadn’t shown.

“I was kidding, you know.” Sara stated. Ava frowned in confusion.  
“You came all the way over here to give me my hair tie back? You didn’t have to. I was kidding when I said it was special.” Sara mused. Nonetheless, she ghosted her fingers across Ava’s brow bone up to her bun. Letting her hair fall freely down one shoulder, Sara fixed the elastic around her wrist and curled Ava’s hair in her hand slightly.

“Beautiful.” Sara whispered.

Ava physically felt the redness flood her neck. The director looked down trying to hide a small smile but looking down meant looking at Sara’s abs and that didn’t help at all. Sara laced Ava’s fingers with her own.

“Hey” Sara spoke softly, taking a step closer to Ava. 

Ava met her eyes. Sara leaned up and ghosted her lips across Ava’s, her body tingled at the feather-light touch. Ava leaned in, pressing her lips harder against Sara’s. The Director pushed Sara back against the wall of the Waverider and leaned in. When their lips separated, Ava grinned.

“I didn’t just come here to give your hair tie back.”

“No?” Sara questioned.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Ava breathed out shakily.

“I would like nothing more, Aves.” Sara replied before pulling Ava down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompt ideas in the comments or message me @h0peless-gay on Tumblr :)


End file.
